The present invention relates generally to a color hologram display and its fabrication process, and more particularly to a color hologram display wherein a plane pattern such as a plane character or image pattern is superposed and recorded as a hologram on a full-color Lippmann hologram using a three-dimensional object as a subject and its fabrication process.
Never until now is there an entrenched process for incorporating a hologram form of characters, images, etc. in a full-color Lippmann hologram using a three-dimensional model or the like as a three-dimensional subject.